endless day
by yoga5631
Summary: the day keep restarting and with each reset mabel is dying can dipper get out from this paradox or will he be stuck in it forever? (inspired by kagerou days)
**first time one shot**

 **and this fanfic was inspired by the song kagerou days**

* * *

 **mystery shack**

 **10.00 am**

"hey dipper wake up" mabel said shooking his brother who was sleeping

"uhmmm what is it mabel?" dipper asked

"cmon dipper it's a new day for us and i want to go to the new make up store in town!" mabel cheered

"can it wait?" dipper lazily asked

"NO!" mabel yelled

"ok then i'll get ready" dipper said getting up from his bed

"great! i will wait for you downstair!" she said running down

dipper then take a bath and use his usual clothes and run down to mabel

"ready?" mabel asked with waddles in her hands "bye grunkle stan!" mabel said

"be carefull you two" stan yelled as they ran to the town

"we will!" mabel answered

they both walked to the town

* * *

 **town of gravity falls**

 **12.00 am**

waddles jumped off her hands and run

"hey waddles wait up!" mabel said chasing after him

dipper just looked around while chasing after mabel

then he see that mabel chase waddles at an intersection when suddenly the light turn red for pedestrians

dipper jolted

"MABEL! LOOK OUT!" dipper yelled in panic

mabel look at him confused before she was hit by a car

"MABEL!" dipper yelled

the smell of blood was around the air as he feel like he was hit by a boulder to the heart

he then saw a yellow figure across the street who was smiling then everything went black

"this is the real thing" the figure mutters before dipper completely

dipper wake up to see a massive hallway of clocks and one of them was full of blood then went unconscious again

* * *

 **mystery shack**

 **9.00 am**

dipper wake up in a shock with cold sweat all over his body

"what a bad dream" dipper said calming down

"hey dipper your awake then let's go to the new make up shop!" mabel cheered

dipper just stay silence

"hey dipper what's wrong?" mabel asked

"huh uh nothing" dipper said silently

"pffttttt i will be waiting downstair don't be long dipdop" mabel said running downstair

dipper then take a bath and wear his usual clothes again

"let's go!" mabel cheered "bye grunkle stan!" mabel said with waddles in her hand

"be careful you two!" he yelled

"we will!" mabel yelled back

* * *

 **town of gravity falls**

 **12.00 am**

waddles jump off mabel hand

dipper then jolted as he remember the accident earlier

he then chase after her and grab her hand

"let's go the other way ok?" dipper asked

"what about waddles?" mabel asked

waddles then run back to her

"nevermind then" mabel cheered

then they walked around the street when they hear a siren

then they see a truck being chased by 2 police car

after a long chase the truck flip at mabel direction

dipper then try to ran to her but was too late as the truck squish her to the wall where blood are all over the wall

dipper then ran to the wreckage when the yellow figure appear infront of him and push him back

"this is all real" he mutters before everything went to black again

dipper then wake up in the clock hallway again and see another clock was covered in blood before fainting out

* * *

 **mystery shack**

 **8.45 am**

dipper wake up in a shock with cold sweat all over his body

he then instantly get up and then look for mabel

"grunkle stan! where is mabel?" dipper asked in a panic

"woah kid slow down will ya she's outside with soos fixing the shack roof" stan said

dipper then ran outside and see mabel and soos fixing the shack "S" letter with a nail gun

"mabel!" dipper yelled

"dipper? wait i'm coming down" mabel asked

mabel then climb a ladder and went down

"what is it dipper?" mabel asked

"mabel you need to get in it's not safe here" dipper said

"pfttttt you worry too much dipper" mabel said

"mabel i'm serious" dipper said

just as he said that soos seem to be losing his balance and a bucket of nails fall down

"DUDES! LOOK OUT!" soos yelled

mabel who realise what it is push dipper out of the way making her the one who take the nails

once again darkness fills dipper view

"this is all real" a voice said

* * *

dipper then try again,again,again and again till insanity almost consume him

 **clock hallway**

"how many time have pass? a month,a year,a decade?" dipper though

"i lost count"

"is this how it suppose to end?"

"stuck in a time paradox?"

...

...

"no there must be an ending to this story!" dipper said getting up

"and i'm going to find it!" dipper said

just as he said that a flash of her first death come to his mind

"that's it!" dipper said as he touch it he was teleported to the place

* * *

 **gravity falls town**

 **12.00 am**

"waddles get back here!" mabel yelled chasing him through a pedestrian move sign

just as she was close to him dipper ran to him and push her away

mabel then look at him who was smiling before the same car crash him

"DIPPER!" mabel yelled

before everything went to black dipper saw the yellow figure looking at him with a shocked face

"ha! in your face!" he mutters before everything went to black

the yellow figure stand there staring at him as he was covered in a crowd of people

"hmph you have some bravery kid" the figure said

then everything went to black as the figure turn to a triangle

"guess you deserve it" he said snapping his finger

* * *

 **mystery shack**

 **9.00 am**

dipper wake up and see that he was at his room

"what? did it happen again?" dipper mutters

"bro come on let's go to the new make up shop at the city" mabel said

dipper seem to be unsure and nod

"great i will be waiting for you downstair!" mabel said running down

dipper then put on his regular clothes again

they say goodbye to stan

* * *

 **gravity falls town**

 **12.00 am**

they walk through the town again

dipper was staying caution when waddles run off

"waddles!" mabel yelled chasing him

but then suddenly waddles stopped at a trash can eating a leftover pizza

"waddles! don't you ever run off again!" mabel said hugging him with a worried face

dipper then realise that he's not in the cycle again

and that he's free from it

"guess it's over then" dipper murmurs

"hey dipper cmon we are almost there!" mabel said

"coming!" dipper said smiling

* * *

 **well that was it**

 **so what do you think?**


End file.
